1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, for example, to vertical-type semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Higher integration of semiconductor devices may be desired to satisfy demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. For example, integration of semiconductor devices may affect product prices. Integration of typical two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices may be determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, and integration of the two-dimensional or planar semiconductor devices may be strongly influenced by fine pattern forming technology. Process equipment for increasing pattern fineness may be very expensive, and may set a practical limitation on increasing integration for two-dimensional or planar semiconductor devices.